


Best Efforts

by EmpressMondays



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Related, F/M, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMondays/pseuds/EmpressMondays
Summary: Cullen and Evelyn finally spends their first night together. Naturally, Dorian finds out.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 27





	Best Efforts

“I love you, you know that right?” Evelyn said with all sincerity, all inhibitions from her past experiences, forgotten.

“I love you, too.” He said, his amber eyes filling her with warmth.

They shared a chaste kiss and stared longingly at each other. She doesn’t want to leave. _He_ doesn’t want her to leave. However, the Inquisitor and the Commander belongs to the Inquisition and, and Corypheus was still a threat to all Thedas. Both of them understood the gravity of their responsibility.

She stood and flashed a sweet and sad farewell to the direction of her lover, before reaching the stairs of his loft. She was halfway down when the door to the Commander’s office opened with a loud bang.

“Commander!” The intruder yelled dramatically. “You told me you’ll return the –“

Evelyn landed down from the loft, ears red as her hair. Of course, the mage would always arrive at the perfect moment. This gossip monger could smell its prey a mile away, and it had just caught a perfectly fresh one.

“Well, well, well.” There was a classic twitch in his moustache... and a triumphant leer?

“Good morning, Dorian.” Evelyn said meekly, hoping that a rift would open and swallow her right then and there.

“Not as good as yours, apparently. I’ve never seen _such_ mess in the Commander’s office.” Inquisition reports and the rest of the residents of Cullen’s desk were still at the floor as evidences to the crime. They didn’t have the time to them pick up – it had been indeed a very busy night.

“Maker’s breath!” Evelyn heard the horror in Cullen's voice above them.

The Altus laughed, relishing on his friends’ discomfort. Ignoring the warm flush on her cheeks, she faced Dorian with the straightest face she could muster. “Shouldn’t we be leaving? Now?”

But Dorian wasn’t done yet.

“I still need my map from the Commander. Besides, I’ve never seen you so radiant, Evelyn.”

“Dorian…”

“Nothing exceeds a good post coitus glow!” He winked.

She groaned. It was just the first hour of the day, and she will be traveling with Dorian to the Emerald Graves for a week. She has half the mind to leave the mage in Skyhold, but he would never leave her poor ex-Templar alone.

She looped her arms by her friend’s elbow and yanked him towards the battlements, hoping she could open a rift and just throw him there.

“My map!” he said frantically.

“I have extra copies in my pack, Dorian. Let’s go.”

“Alright. Bye, Cullen!” he yelled. 

Cullen only grunted in response.

***

When Evelyn and Dorian left, he locked his office to ensure no one would see the mess and inform the rest of Skyhold. As Cullen paced the room, he wondered – did he ever borrow a map from Dorian?

***

Later that night, as Evelyn noiselessly slept in their tent, Dorian met Varric and Cassandra by the campfire.

“Andraste’s tits.” Varric tossed a fat drawstring bag to Dorian, which he accepted gleefully. “A hundred sovereigns, as discussed.”

“They did what where?”

“The desk, Seeker. The desk. The classic Circle mage and Templar scenario.”

Dorian expected Cassandra's disgusted noise at the dwarf’s lack of appropriateness, but she was suspiciously quiet. Did she really disagree with the couple's relationship?

His question was answered when he saw the Seeker cross her arms and shook her head disapprovingly. When she saw Dorian staring, she raised an eyebrow and frowned. “Do you have a problem, mage?”

“Wha? Nothing. I see you disapprove, but could you let it slide? I think they both deserve to be happy.”

“Well, cheers to that.” Varric took a good swig from his second bottle of wine. “Ahhh. It’s too good to write in the book anyway.”

“What? After I broke my back to investigate –”

“Investigate? You merely barged in the morning when you didn’t see the boss come out.”

“You dare undermine my effort to enrich your literature? My endeavor should have cost me a place in the acknowledgments!”

Cassandra didn’t participate in the banter and merely massaged the spot where a headache was forming.

As the dwarf and the mage continue to bicker, she raised both arms and called it a night.

There was a quiet rustle as the tent was opened. The Inquisitor pretended to sleep until she heard someone clear her throat. The tall figure of the Seeker entered, and Evelyn sighed as she sat upright. She has to face the music - there was no going away with Cassandra.

The women quietly stared at each other for a while, but the Seeker was the one who broke the silence.

“So…” The Seeker started, a smile starting to form on her lips. “Did it work?”

Evelyn rolled her eyes and grinned. She took out a book – Cassandra’s battered copy of _Swords and Shields_ – and chucked it at her new “mentor” who squealed like a teenager.

“ _Absolutely_.”


End file.
